Jewels
by Denim Jeans
Summary: Four demigods are out to save the world. Two mysterious strangers note their journey in secret. Co-authored by TheGreekGoddessofBooks. No flames! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**OLA! hehe I told you guys I was co-authoring.**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO!

Cassie

I looked out the window of the car as the scenery went by. Most people would think it was boring, but to me it was beautiful. The van went over a hill and something that looked like a strawberry farm came into view. I sat up and smiled.

This is it. A fresh start; no more Germany, no more confusion, and, best of all, no foreign languages. Argus opened the door once we pulled into the driveway. I hopped out with my pet husky, Aphrodite, loping after me. Argus led me to a large ranchhouse. I was looking at the posters and pictures scattering the walls when a man in a wheelchair came in the room.  
>"Chiron?"<p>

Nobody's POV

A girl with dark hazel hair glided into a large, nearly empty room, to stand behind another stranger, whom was seated at a large round table with a marble basin, staring intently into the water.

"She has arrived" the girl who was sitting finally said in a British voice, "Aurora, I sense something unusual."

the girl named Aurora looked down into the water, following the other's gaze, "Yes, Mira. I feel it, too." She nervously added on, "But not to worry, don't we have protection?" Aurora tried to sound cheerful. Mira stood, her brown hair bouncing around her. Her violet eyes were full of worry, and her leather circlet was lopsided. She walked to a door, and Aurora followed her into the room behind it; their chitons flowing behind them.

Mira walked to a large temple. Aurora started to wonder, "What-" Mira cut her off with a smile, "We are going to camp" she replied to Aurora's unspoken question. Aurora automatically saw what was to come.

This was going to be a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is TheGreekGoddessofBooks' chapter. And since I don't have a little blurb from her, I'll make one myself! (It's Denim!) But she wrote this chapter, not me. Oh yeah,we were going to do the title at the end of the whole entire story, but we finally made one! And with that, we also decided to make the chapters short and plentiful. So PLEASE DON'T COMPLAIN! Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Um, excuse me? Neither of us are boys, nor are we 50 years old. NO OFFENSE RICK!**

Shakirrah's POV:

"What a beautiful day! Don't you think so, Freddie?" I asked jokingly to my persian cat, Freddie.  
>"mraowww..." He replied, stretching and walking up to me, as soon as he sat on my lap, the truck jolted to a stop, and Freddie was thrown off. He hissed and disappeared under the passenger seat. I was looking out my window, watching as a weird blond guy with a hundred eyes scattered all over his body came up to my door and opened it. Freddie ran out, startling the man. I muttered an apology and climbed out of the truck.<br>"Hi, Argus. Nice to see you again." Argus nodded and was about to walk to the trunk when he stopped, remembering I was Hecate's kid. I didn't need a suitcase.

Nobody's POV

Aurora followed Mira into a small chamber, where Mira pressed her hand on an identity-scanner, one of her own creation, and Aurora did the same. after their Identities were confirmed, Mira called out, "Camp Half-Blood, New York!" and the chamber started moving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe my chapter! Also, i you want to know about Aurora and I, look at TheGreekGoddessofBooks's profile. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, NOT EVEN THIS LAPTOP!**

The chamber shook violently and stopped. Aurora coughed, then blindly searched for the door and pushed it open. The two goddesses sprawled out onto the grass, coughing. Mira got up and spat out some grass, then helped Aurora up and brushed off her chiton.

Mira whipped out an Ipad and typed something in.

"Well, we're half a mile away from our destination, due to the fact the teleportation chamber still needs upgrades. Oh, well. We can walk." Aurora nodded, and they both rubbed their golden necklace pendants and morphed into normal 17-yr-old demigod girls. Mira wore a camp tank-top and knee shorts, with a pair of converse, with her hair in a ponytail and side bangs covering her left eye. Her circlet was hidden under her hair and pendant under her shirt. Aurora wore a camp tank-top and shorts, with skater shoes and her hazel hair in a long pony as well. Her side bangs covered the right eye, and hid her circlet and pendant. You didn't need to be a genius to know they were sisters.

Aurora looked around, while Mira typed furiously into her Ipad. The Ipad shook in Mira's hand and a message popped up on the screen,

"Crap. Hera is requesting Face-" she was cut off by Aurora smacking her on the arm.

A big ranch house came into view.


End file.
